The Smoke
by mcsball
Summary: Kensi and Callen are in a relationship. But what happens when Deeks and Kensi are picking up a witness in London, and they begin to fall for each other? How will Callen take it? Will they make it? Kensi/Deeks


I dont own them blah blah blah

* * *

"You better get going honey; you don't want to miss your flight. Hetty would freak out!" Callen whispered in his girlfriend's ear from behind.

"Awh, I don't want leave baby" complained Kensi, "You just got home from Russia, we never see each other." She said as she leaned back into Callen's chest.

"I know baby, when you get home from London we will have a whole week to ourselves."

"I love you" Kensi whispered before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you too" he whispered in between kisses.

"Bye G," Kensi says as she reluctantly turns and gets into her green Ford Escape to drive the LAX Airport.

Kensi stood by the door of the private airplane silently cursing her partner, Marty Deeks for being late. Just then, Kensi felt someone grab her hips from behind.

"AHHH OWW OH MY GOD, IM SORRY STOP!" Marty Deeks screamed as he was easily thrown to the ground.

"Oh my God, Deeks I'm sorry" Kensi said sheepishly.

"Damn Kensi…" Deeks said while rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for being late," Kensi taunted as she walked onto the plane.

"Shawty the window seat!" screamed Deeks.

"Oh my God Deeks, who still says shawty?"

"You're just jealous you didn't get this window seat!"

"Why are you so immature?"

"Why are you so uptight?"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"You wish"

Deeks gave her his big signature smile, and Kensi rolled her eyes and fell asleep. 11 hours and 15 minutes later, they landed in London.

"Get up Blye, were here"

"Mhmhphhmm, mkkayy" Kensi mumbled

The pair walked into the 51 Buckingham Gate hotel, and went right to the front desk.

"Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, NCIS"

"Ahh yes, here we go 1 suite with 2 king beds"

"Thank you!" they said in unison. The two walked into the enormous suite in awe.

"This is sweet! Look, they have 500 HD channels, this is amazing!" Deeks gushed as he looked around the room.

"Alright Deeks, let's take a look at this witness we're supposed to be picking up" Kensi sighed.

"Okay, her name is Addison Grace Campbell, she is 28. Daughter of Senator Bryce Campbell of Alabama. She played college softball at the University of Alabama . . . ohh here we go; she was the inventory manager for Bennington Supply Co. When the USMC's guns are damaged in battle they are sent there for fixing, then they are sent back. She is testifying against the head of Bennington. She is saying they are not sending back all of the guns back to our troops, but Iraq's for triple the price."

"Uhh huhhhhh" Kensi yawned, "time to go to bed Deeks."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that…" he said sexily.

"Don't make me hurt you Deeks, just go to sleep" Kensi said as she pulled out her Blackberry Curve to text her boyfriend [heyy G baby I love you and miss you so much! Can't wait to see you when I get home3 I love you so much!] As she hit sent, Kensi thought about how lucky she was. She has a boyfriend that loves her even through all her weird quirks. Kensi was brought back to reality by her partner.

"Good night Kensi Blye."

"Good night Marty Deeks."

* * *

"AHHHHHH NO! Ahhh, no please no! NO! I'm begging you please no!"

"Kensi!"

"NO! Please God no!"

"Kensi! Wake up Kensi!"

"Dad! No come back, NOO!

"KENSI!" Deeks screamed as the sobbing brunette finally woke up. Deeks didn't know what to do, Kensi was shaking and sobbing and talking in a language he didn't think was English. Finally, he pulled her into a bear hug until she was stable.

"Shhhhhh Kens its okay. I'm here I got you. Calm down its okay." Deeks whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Deeks; this time of the year is tough for me."

"Kensi, its fine. You know you can talk to me right?"

"I'm not much for talking Deeks, you should know that." Kensi said pulling away from the hug.

"Everyone needs to get it out sometime, Kens, everyone."

"Mhmm thanks" she said trying to sound like she was fine and she didn't care, but Deeks knew she was not close to fine, and she did care. "I'm going back to sleep"

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know" Deeks said as he laid his head down and turned off the light.

About 3 minutes later he heard a scared little voice from the other side of the room.

"Umm, Marty…"

"Yeah Kens?"

"I'm not trying to be weird but, can I sleep with you tonight, I don't want to be alone?" Kensi whispered very hesitant.

"Of course Kens, come on in" Deeks said as Kensi jumped in bed with him.

"Don't you dare try anything Deeks."

"Awh come on Kensi, you know me better than that" Deeks said smiling. But the truth is, she did know him better.

"Hey Deeks, thanks"

"Anytime Kensi, anytime"

* * *

BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP blared the alarm.

"Shut that damn alarm off" Kensi mumbled not aware of her surroundings. Deeks reached over Kensi to hit the snooze button and mumbled something along the lines of "ten more minutes."

Kensi eventually woke to find Deeks' arm around her and their legs entwined. Although still groggy from sleep, Kensi felt unusually happy. Kensi was torn, she has a boyfriend that she loves and he is crazy in love with her. She couldn't help but think, why is she struggling so hard with this? It is just Deeks right? She was silently cursing her brain. Having to continuously remind herself it was Deeks and she hated Deeks, PLUS she had a super sexy boyfriend who was madly in love with her.

BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP blared the alarm the second time.

"Dammit" sighed the two in unison. This time they had to get up or they would be late and Hetty would have a shitfit. As Kensi was getting changed she could feel Deeks' eyes on her. Kensi was struggling, what was going on with her and Deeks?

After being 3 hours late and already missing their flight back to LA, the black Escalade pulled up to the London airport with Addison Grace Campbell in it.

"Well finally" sighed Kensi. When the young woman stepped out of the car, everyone's mouths dropped. Ms. Campbell was one of the prettiest women Kensi had ever seen. Kensi couldn't help but think she bared a shocking resemblance to Kate Middleton (the future princess of England). Kensi also couldn't help but notice all the men undressing her with their eyes. She then looked to Deeks and he wasn't undressing Addison, he was looking straight at Kensi.

"Hey ya'll, I'm Addison Grace Campbell. It is so nice to meet you. Your names?

"LAPD Detective Marty Deeks" he said while shaking her hand. Kensi couldn't help but notice his eyes never wandered, he didn't even try and flirt. Deeks wasn't being his usual playboy self around her.

"NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye, nice to meet you." Kensi faked, still worried about her partner.

"Alright ya'll. I'm fixin' to get some dinner and get some sleep, ya'll alright with that?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ms. Campbell" Kensi started

"Please, call me Addison"

"Oh Sorry, Addison, since we missed our flight the next one doesn't leave until 8 am Saturday."

"Oh dear, that's tomorrow, wow, okay. Thank you Agent Blye"

After dinner Addison went up to her room with her body guards and Kensi and Deeks decided to head down to the open bar in the club downstairs.

For some reason, Kensi felt like getting dressed up for Deeks tonight. She decided to dress in her favorite black cocktail dress. It was the same one she wore when she went undercover as "Fern." She added stilettos and did her hair in voluminous curls with smoky black makeup. She had to admit, she looked sexy as hell.

Kensi walked out of the bathroom and did a little twirl for Deeks, "you like?" she asked playfully while giving him a teasing smile. Deeks was in shock and he had no idea what to say. He managed to spit out a "you look pretty?" Dammmit, he silently cursed himself. You sound like an idiot, who are you kidding anyway, she is way out of your league.

"Ready to go?" he asked playfully while holding out his arm which she grabbed as they walked down to the bar.

* * *

"Rum and Coke please" ordered Deeks, "the lady is on me" Deeks whispered to the bartender.

"umm I'll take a Vodka on the rocks" Kensi sighed while rubbing her neck.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked her while taking off Kensi's jacket for her.

"Yeah, just a rough night last night" Kensi sighed as they sit down. Kensi was confused. She doesn't know what is going on with her and Deeks. Kensi just wanted to get home to Callen, where there would be no confusion because they love each other, right?

"Kensi, can I ask you a question?" Deeks said grabbing Kensi's hands. Kensi leaned in and whispered in Deek's ear, "mhmm, shoot." What was she doing, she needed to pull away, but she couldn't get her body to respond.

"What happened last night?" Deeks asked tentatively.

Kensi whispered back in Deeks ear, "in time Deeks, in time". She made a point of touching her face to him and brushing her soft lips against her ear.

"Mkay" he whispered into her ear the same way, then kissed her cheek tenderly. Kensi had never smiled so bright in her entire life.

**3 hours and countless drinks later…**

"Ready to go upstairs malady?" Deeks said while putting his arm around her thin frame as Kensi nuzzled into his chest while Deeks kissed her forehead. She looked up and put her arms around his neck and Deeks slid his arms around her thin waist. He leaned down to her face just centimeters away staring into her mismatched eyes. Kensi couldn't take it anymore and gently brushed her lips against his waiting for his reaction. It didn't take long for him to respond. The kiss was light at first but their pent up passion soon took over and had their tongues fighting for dominance.

When they finally pulled away Deeks started, "Haha, I'll take this at a yes!" Then Deeks and Kensi walked together into the elevator with his hand on the small of her back and up to their room.

* * *

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP

"Mphampmuph" groaned Kensi her head was throbbing, she reached over to hit snooze. Something felt weird, for the first time in a long time, Kensi felt truly happy. She felt a familiar strong arm around her waist. "mmmmmm" she sighed. "Marty, Marty wake up." She said calmly while rubbing his hand.

"mmmmhmm no, ten more minutes" he said as he pulled Kensi closer to him. She could feel his smile on her neck.

"We have to go we have a flight to catch." Kensi said as Deeks started kissing her neck tenderly.

"mmm Kens come on, just ten more minutes." Deeks whispered into Kensi's neck.

Kensi started laughing and playfully gave him a peck on the lips as she told him to stop being lazy and get up. As Kensi started moving she realized…

"Deeks?" Kensi screamed

"what?" Deeks said still half asleep

"Why the fuck aren't we wearing clothes?"

"What are you…?" Deeks looked under the covers "oh shit…"

"oh shit Deeks, no no no no no no this is not happening…"

"Kensi it's going to be okay, its fine"

"No it's not fine Deeks, it's so not fine."

"Why not? We'll take care of it, no one will know?"

"Because…" she started hesitantly, "Because I have a boyfriend."

"What? Who is he?"

"No one you know Deeks," Kensi snapped as she pulled the blankets around her so she could walk to her suitcase.

"Well last night you didn't act like you had a boyfriend"

"Don't make this my fault Deeks, it takes two to tango" Kensi yelled giving Deeks a nasty look.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because it didn't matter…"

"Well clearly it does" said Deeks sarcastically

"I don't need this Deeks, leave me alone I have to make a phone call"

"to your boyfriend, you're not telling him are you?"

"Of course I am Deeks, it's called being honest."

"Your crazy, I'm gonna go wake up Addison, let me know if this monster leaves and the nice girl I had a nice time with last night comes back, I miss her" Deeks said sarcastically as he walked out of the room.

[Kensi to Callen: Hey babe something came up, we need to talk call me love you.]

"KENSI" Deeks screamed from the other room

"What now Deeks?" Kensi snapped annoyed

"Addison is gone…"

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?

"She isn't in her room and all her body guards have been knocked unconscious" Deeks stated as he rubbed his temples

"Dammit, we have to call Hetty" Kensi sighed

Kensi's phone started ringing '_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright, then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised' _

"Blye" Kensi said clearly annoyed as Deeks listened from the other room

"Hetty, we have a problem….. What? Shit… How? Where? Were on our way. Hetty we're sor-" Kensi got cut off.

"What's the damage?" Deeks asks nervously. To Deek's surprise she pulled him into a hug. When Deeks finally released her, she went to turn on the news the newscaster stated there was some breaking news

"Breaking news everyone, Addison Grace Campbell, daughter of Senator Campbell of Alabama, was found murdered this morning outside her London hotel. At this time, police are not giving us any details. Ms. Campbell who was going to testify agai-" Kensi turned off the TV

"Shit" was all Deeks could say as he sat back down on the bed.

"Let's just go home" sighed Kensi sitting down next to him

"Our flight isn't for another 4 hours Ms. Blye" Deeks said playfully as he climbed on top of Kensi. Deeks started kissing her neck when Kensi started speaking

"I'm sorry" Kensi whispered in his ear "I liked it, waking up with you. For the first time in a long time I felt happy when I woke up, thank you Deeks."

Kensi didn't have the chance to say anything else; Deeks caught her lips in a passionate kiss as they rolled around the bed and made love for two hours.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi were silent as they walked into OPS.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye my office please" Hetty called from her office. Callen stood from his desk watching the conversation go down. Something was different about Deeks and Kensi, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Sam, do you notice anything different about Kensi?"

"Yeah, she seemed well I don't know, happy." Sam replied while still looking at the case file he was reading. "Maybe her and Deeks got over themselves and finally trust each other?"

"Yeah, maybe." Replied Callen, who was clearly preoccupied.

"How exactly did you lose Ms. Campbell, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty questioned

"We were a little preoccupied and we lost track of time" Deeks replied hesitantly

"And what exactly what were you doing when you lost her? Ms. Blye?"

"We went to dinner and things escalated from there, I guess."

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye you must understand that I must forbid you from working on this case, and suspend you for one week. You may come back into work next Monday." Deeks and Kensi turned to leave  
Mr. Deeks you can go, I need to speak with Ms. Blye, alone." Deeks hesitantly left the room.

"Yes Hetty?" Kensi asked partly nervous and partly annoyed.

"Have you told Mr. Callen, Kensi?"

"No, and I'm not planning to" Kensi snapped

"My dear!" Hetty exclaimed surprised. "His job is to be able to figure out when people are lying and hiding things. Don't you think he will realize something is wrong soon enough?"

"Yes, maybe he will. However my job is to professionally lie and hide things from people. Don't forget that Hetty."

"I can assure I have not. You may leave Ms. Blye." Hetty said as she sat down in her chair. Kensi walked out of the room pissed off. She grabbed her keys and got in her car and drove home in 15 minutes, her new record.

When Kensi pulled into her driveway she noticed Deek's blue F150. She got out of the car annoyed and walked into her house to see Deeks sitting on her couch with a beer in hand.

"Hey!" Deeks exclaimed as soon as he realized Kensi had come in the door.

"Hey" she said dryly and not giving him eye contact.

"Kensi," Deeks sighed, "talk to me, please!" he said as she sat down next to him on the couch and he put his arm around her. Kensi snuggled in closer to him and sighed. Suddenly the door flung open and Callen with bloodshot eyes, standing there looking beyond pissed.

"So I guess it's true huh?" Callen yelled pointing to Deeks

"What are you talking about Callen? Deeks said confused

"Leave him out of this Callen; this is between me and you."

"He brought himself into this when he slept with you in London!" Callen screamed at Kensi.

"Kensi, Callen, what the hell is going on?" Deeks growled

"You know damn well what is going on. As Agent in charge I read both of your reports." Callen screamed. "How could you Kensi?" He asked as he put his head in his hands.

"Oh shit" Deeks whispered as his face dropped, he had put the pieces together. Deeks got up and grabbed his things. Kensi thought he looked like he was on the brink of tears. "Sorry man" Deeks said as he grasped Callen's shoulder, and walked out of the door.

"That son of a bitch!" Callen was ready to go beat up Deeks when Kensi yelled

"Callen stop! Listen to me. I am sorry, I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing, and neither did he. He didn't, he didn't know about us…" Kensi said as the tears started streaming down her face.

"I don't even care anymore Kens, you do whatever you want, but I'm done." Callen said as she turned around to walk out of the door.

"Callen wait!" Kensi sobbed "I'm sorry, please can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about Kensi? You clearly don't care about me… or us!"

"No, I do care about you, Callen come on don't do this"

"Kensi, stop. I can't do this now. I need, I need a break." Callen sighed "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kensi could do nothing but watch Callen walk out of her house. She had royally screwed up. She didn't know what to do, she had no one left. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank herself to sleep.

* * *

Kensi walked into OPS with her hood up and big sunglasses on to hide her bloodshot eyes. Kensi sat down and she immediately felt Deek's and Callen's gaze on her. Kensi had never been as uncomfortable in her life; it took every ounce of self control for her not to look up. Finally when she felt they weren't looking at her anymore, she looked up quickly to see Callen giving Deeks a death stare. Finally Hetty broke the silence.

"Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye my office, NOW!" she ordered. "I am sick of your problems, now you fix it or you are both off the major case squad, I'm serious." Hetty walked out of the room.

"Callen, I screwed up I know, and I'm sorry. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to fix what happened." Kensi stated with a calm face.

"I know Kensi, I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you and Deeks like that. I just want everything to go back to normal!" Callen said sitting on Hetty's desk

"Callen… I don't know if that is such a good idea." Kensi said hesitantly.

"What are you saying Kensi? Callen asked confused. "Wait a minute. Are you kidding me? You are choosing Deeks over me?"

"I never said that, besides Deeks isn't exactly speaking to me right now. I just need to be alone; I've been through a lot these past couple of days."

"Okay Kens, I will always love you." Callen said pulling Kensi into a hug.

"I know G, I know." Kensi replied.

* * *

Deeks was sitting on his couch with his feet up watching the California v. UCLA football game. The cool amber liquid slid down his throat causing Deeks to let out an "AHHHHHH." Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Marty" Kensi said with her hand fidgeting, she was clearly nervous.

"Kensi, what are you doing here?" Deeks said annoyed

"I wanted to talk to you, you're my partner. One of us is gonna get killed if we don't sort this out." Kensi said walking past him into his house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Deeks said as he grabbed her and pulled her back in front of him. "Kensi WHAT are you doing?" Deeks asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you and getting you into this." Kensi said.

"Ok, you said it, bye." Deeks said pointing towards the door.

"Deeks, come on, please talk to me!" Kensi begged

"Fine Kensi, what do you want me to say?"

"Anything Deeks, just talk to me!" Kensi begged.

"Fine, what exactly do you want me to say Kensi? Huh? You want me to tell you how every time I see you my heart skips a beat, how your touch gives me goose bumps, how I was falling for you and you completely ripped my heart out?"

"Deeks I—" She was cut off

"No, listen to me. Why didn't you tell me about Callen? Do you not trust me?"

"Deeks, you know I do. I didn't think Callen and I would last as long as we did, it wasn't supposed to. I guess I just got used to not being alone. I didn't tell you because…because I wasn't sure I was in love with him, I might have been in love with someone else, I don't know. It made more sense in my head. I am sorry Deeks." Kensi finally let out.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Who did you think you loved?"

"Deeks, come on not now" Kensi pleaded. Deeks stood up and grabbed Kensi and pushed her up against a wall. He put his face centimeters from hers.

"Who?" Deeks growled pushing her harder into the wall. Kensi could fell Deek's lips slightly brush against hers.

"You" she whispered before their lips lightly touched. But before the kiss could intensify, Kensi pulled away. "I have to go." She said quickly as she started walking towards the door, but Deeks grabbed her arm.

"I lost you before; I'm not losing you again." Deeks said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Deeks, I can't start anything right now, it's not a good time for me." Kensi said clearly upset.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I don't know…"

"Well at least let me take you to dinner" Deeks smiled

"Alright, I can live with that" Kensi smiled. They jumped in Deek's F150 and drove up to their favorite little diner. They went to their favorite window seat and sat down.

"Hey Peggy" Deeks said to the waitress, "I'll have the Philly cheese steak and she'll have the double cheeseburger no pickles or onions" Deeks stated.

"Alright, that'll be out in a second!" Peggy said as she walked away.

Kensi and Deeks had a good time at dinner laughing and telling jokes.

"Alright you ready to go?" Deeks asked as he paid the bill. He and Kensi got up and walked to his car with his hand on the small of her back. They got in his car and drove to her house.

Deeks got out of the car first and went around front to open Kensi's door for her. As she got out of the car Kensi tripped on the curb and fell straight into Deeks who caught her with no problem. Kensi lifted her head to look up in his eyes.

She stood up and put her arms around his neck as he slid his around her tiny waist. He pressed a light kiss to her lips. She immediately intensified his kissed. She opened her mouth as his tongue begged for entrance against her bottom lip. Kensi shoved her tongue in his mouth fighting him for dominance. Their passion escalated as Kensi's hands were tangled in Deek's blonde hair and she nibbled on his bottom lip, Deeks moaned with pleasure. Reluctantly, they pulled away for a breath. Deeks pulled Kensi into a hug and kissed her forehead. They walked into her house with his arm around her waist. To their surprised Callen was sitting on her couch.

"Well, well, well Kensi," said Callen. "What happened to "I just need to be alone?"

"Callen stop it, I thought we were over this."

"How could you do this to me again Kensi?"

"Callen! Deeks, can we have a minute?" Kensi said sweetly to Deeks who went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Kensi, just answer me this, don't you love me?" Callen asked clearly upset.

"Yes" answered Kensi, then turned to look at Deeks in the other room, then back at Callen, "but I'm not IN love with you G. I was at one time, but I can't fight it any longer. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'm sorry too Kensi, I won't bother you about this again." Callen said as Kensi gave him a hug. "Just one more thing before I go, are you and Deeks together?"

"No" Kensi said without hesitation

"Bye Kens" Callen said as he kissed Kensi on the cheek and left.

"What was that all about?" Deeks said as he entered the room.

"Callen and I are 100% officially over!" Kensi said slowly leaning in to kiss Deeks. She captured his lips and he picked her up and led her into her bedroom.

* * *

Callen found love in FBI Agent, Tanilee Roberts, while working a joint case. They have been flirting around, Callen is going to ask her out…tonight(:

Sam met a girl in the computer divisions who he has been seeing secretly for the last 2 months.

Eric and Abby finally got together!

Kensi and Deeks have been serious for the last 8 months. Kensi moved in with him three weeks ago. Tonight is their 8 month anniversary. Deeks is popping the question…tonight (:


End file.
